The Corruption of Ooo
by DemonikFiction
Summary: Golb lingers with the land of Ooo. Corrupting everything within his control. Mutants ravish the land and have pushed everyone into a corner. Life is slowly falling apart and hope of winning is long gone. Only thing left to do is live as long as they can before they fall. Our Hero slumbers a sleepless nap as they wake him into a new and Horrible Land.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Melting Emotion

**[EDITED]**

**Hey Everyone, I'm sorry for not having literally zero time to do anything as of late. I haven't even had time to start a new chapter. I was reading back on this story to make sure that when I do start the next chapter I don't overlap anything and noticed it was illiterate af. Seriously like damn, but thanks for being patient and hopefully just a little longer. **

**I have some free time now so I'll start the next chapter. I just wanted to make sure I fixed this one first. I might change the next too but for now here is chapter one revised and I will get started on chapter 3. So I will see you when I'm done with that one. Also heads up I did add a couple of descriptions and other things as I revised this chapter so hope it clears some things up I missed before.**

**Also I'm short on time so if I messed something up along the way my bad.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Adventure Time and its characters. All rights go to Cartoon Network and Frederator Studios and creator Pendleton Ward. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe too obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

"Jake what am I looking at here?" Finn said as he and everyone else were laying eyes on a Cosmic Being entering Ooo through a tear in the sky.

"Ugh we saved the day so maybe that big baby is going to give us presents or some kind of awesome prize." Jake answers as he then watches it release a Gas that seemed harmless at first glance.

The gas touches some of the Candy Soldiers, melting and melding them together into a fused mass of mutants. The gas seemed to be corrupting them and their own biology into mutating. The massive mutant became a large animal like beast, thirsty for blood. A biohazard of mutated liquid was all it needed to push into another organic being to create a fellow mutant.

Princess Bubblegum ordered her Gumball Guardians to attack the mutation. Aunt Lolly started to help by using Gumbald's weapon known as Cake, and began fighting alongside Princess Bubblegum's Guardians. The encounter was working to hold them off but quickly failed due to that Gumball Guardian being forced to ingest the liquid that the mutation excreted. The liquid began corrupting the Guardians mind and body. "Help me Mom, I'm turning Nasty."

* * *

While this happened Finn and Jake noticed Normal Man speaking to Ice King. "Ice King… Ice King, you're the only that can stop this. Betty is up there trying to harness that power of Golb. We have to snap her back to reality and banish Golb from this Dimension, or we're all doomed." Normal Man says as he is drawing Ice King's attention toward Golb and a carpet carrying Betty and a comatose Maja. "If anyone can stop Betty it's you."

"Sounds great I'm a save the world." Ice King says as he begins to fly using his magical beard. Fin and Normal Man grab onto him at the last moment. Jake Shrinks so that he can ride on Finns shoulder, to not weighing them down.

At this point the Gumball Guardian has been fully mutated and taken over. It began bringing in Banana Guards and molding them into its own body. The Mutated Guardian then began unleashing Penguin Owl like creatures out of its mouth. The Winged Penguins were closing in on Ice King and the others fast.

"Evil Penguins!" Ice King shouted as he noticed them on his tail.

"Don't worry guys." Jake said as he leaped off and stretched into a blanket. "I believe in you guys!" Jake said as his blanket body starts enveloping all the Evil Penguins. He reaches the ground and fights them from within his body for a couple of moments before bursting.

Jake bought time for them as Ice King landed on a floating platform for himself, Normal Man and Finn to stand on. The platform is right in front of Betty's carpet. Finn tried calling out to her to stop but get no answer. Normal Man encourages him to snap her out of the trance. "Wait Wah, oh it's Weird Lady."

Ice King goes up to her to try and stop her but instead he encourages her, which gets a bad response from Normal Man. Ice King must get through to betty but never really interacted with a female before so instead he treats it as a Fan Fiction. He begins reciting poem from His own Fan Fiction that reaches through to her. Ice King pulls her out of the trance but ruins the moment by mentioning his Fan Fiction love "Fionna."

"I'm doing this for you and you're trying to stop me?" IK annoys her with his half assed response and she begins screaming with rage. Maja receives an intense amount of emotions all at once, causing her to overload from Emotional Supercharge. A physical explosion blasts IK and Betty onto the tongue of Golb that swallows them both. Finn with no hesitation, jumps in heroically boosting off of the carpet into Golb's closing mouth, costing him his robotic arm from the closing jaw of Golb.

* * *

Back on the battlefield everything was going up in flames. The mutants were wiping out soldiers and banana guards left and right, adding to their forces with every troop. The overwhelming numbers began to be a concern to Princess Bubblegum. The only thing left for her to do was call it and retreat. Pulling out a device from her armor that looked like a wireless remote.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Princess Bubblegum shouted at the top of her lungs. Marceline noticed Bubblegum struggling to gain the attention of the others so she flew over, picking her up into the air to gain everyone's attention.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! EVACUATE TO THE CANDY KINGDOM FOR SHELTER IMMEDIATELY!" All troops and remaining participants began evacuating the battlefield at once. Down below Fern is attacking the smaller mutants so he can hold them off from getting near the retreating forces. "I'll hold them off till my last blade PB, Don't worry about me." Fern said with determination in his eyes.

"I'll stand by you, I still owe Finn one from the Grumbo." Huntress Wizard stands beside him as he turns to smile.

"Well since I'm here, I guess I have to help out my grass bro." Jake chimed in as he and Fern high fived.

"Guy's if things get to dicey just head back to the Candy Kingdom. Don't worry about anything other than staying alive. I have already set up a plan for a situation like this." Princess Bubblegum said as she looks back at her device. She pressed the button and brought it to her mouth. "Activation Code… Gumbald."

* * *

Over the plains away from the battlefield everything seemed peaceful and beautiful like always. Animals living daily lives and breezes blowing the flower pedals into the wind. The Candy Kingdom was no different, Candy Wells flowing with Candy Life Juice. The Citizens living there everyday lives, Starchy cleaning up to make the Kingdom look nice when Princess Bubblegum returns from the war.

The ground began shaking under Starchy's feet, rustling the trash around that he had just swept into a pile moments before. "Well, Starchy wonders what all this commotion is about…" Starchy's eyes widened as he noticed huge hatches opening up near the Castle revealing staircases going underground.

Metal rods began deploying all around the castle as electricity surged through them as they charged up. Huge Megaphone Poles with Sirens attached began jutting out of the ground. Siren Shrilling through the Candy Kingdom and then the Microphones switch on to an automated message. "ATTENTION… ALL CANDY CITIZENS AND CANDY KINGDOM ALLIED PERSONNEL, EVACUATE TO THE SAFE CANDY KINGDOM UNDERGROUND BUNKER UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. PLEASE COMPLY WITH PRINCESS BUBBGLEGUM AND BE PROTECTED." The Emergency message was on repeat and echoing throughout the area around The Candy Kingdom.

A sound was heard coming from the castle. The electric rods were charged and began their activation sequence enveloping the Candy Castle within a force field of pure energy that was practically invisible to the naked eye. A bird was seen overhead flying in the direction towards the field and disintegrated on impact. The field was tuned to allies and pre approved personnel from Princess Bubblegum's personal choices from citizens to other friends such as Flame Princess, Marceline, Finn and Jake, Etc.

* * *

Marceline is Carrying Princess Bubblegum over the retreating masses from the battlefield. As they gain more distance from it, the both of them show worry for those who stayed behind. "PB, I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean C'mon its Jake and well, a version of Finn that is literally made of swords." Marceline said to cheer up Princess Bubblegum.

"That's not what I'm worried about Marcy. You saw what happened to Finn. I just have a bad taste in my mouth for leaving them behind." PB said as her worry just sunk in more. She wanted to stay and help but the safety of her people came first.

As they all retreated Fern and Jake were holding back the mutants as Huntress Wizard provided support with her magic. As the fight continued Fern's body begins to wither away due to the drawn out battle. Jake helps him out by constraining the mutants and having Fern finish them off with his grass blades. Fern is fighting a battle for Ooo and a battle within himself to keep it together for a little longer.

* * *

Within the red guts of the Cosmic Being Golb a dazed Finn and Betty awaken to focus their eyes on Simon standing above them. For some unknown reason to him IK had reverted to his younger sane self being Simon Petrikov.

"Betty…" Simon says as tears well up in his eyes. "How is this happening… What's happening to us?"

"Simon!.. Finally my Simon…" Betty and Simon rush into a hug as she explains what is going on. "Don't be alarmed but I'm pretty sure Golb is digesting us, breaking us apart layer by layer, down to our essential forms." As she speaks, both she and Simon begin reverted to younger versions of themselves before the war, and before the Mushroom Wars.

The room began to shrink as Finn noticed it right away. He gains his equilibrium and begins kicking and punching the walls. "Finn, you can't punch your way out of his guts." Simon said as Finn turns to look to him.

"I don't know what else to do. Why don't you ice blast it and then I can punch it." Finn said to try and reassure himself.

"My crown isn't working in here. I'm sure it's due to him digesting us." Betty turns towards the crown on the ground noticing the Gems are pale and no longer has its ruby color. She walks towards it but is distracted by Simon grabbing her face. "It's okay My Princess… This might be it for us but at least I get to spend my last moment here with you."

Betty hugs Simon as tears form a stain upon his suit jacket. He begins to cry along with her. Finn on the other hand does not want to accept his end and continues punching, kicking, clawing and biting at the walls without any care of the pain. Blood trickles off his hand from his nails splitting and skin tearing. He falls to his knees out of breathe as it all sinks in.

"It's okay Finn… Thank You for everything. For stopping me when I kidnapped, helping me in times of need, and even after I went back to being mad you still saw me as me… Simon." Simon places his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I thought I'd go out saving somebody. I wanted to be a hero till the end… I wanted Billy to be proud." Finn says sinking further into his own fear of failing.

"We don't get to choose the way it happens but we can at least accept that we went out with some kind of meaning. You came into a Cosmic Being without even hesitating of your own mortality just for us. If you go out right now, you go out as My Greatest Hero Finn." Finn looks at Simon and smiles as he places his torn and bloodied hand on Simons.

Finn's eye catches Betty behind Simon as she places the crown on her head. "Betty what are you…" Simon turns his head to see her as well, but is frozen completely along with Finn.

Betty had noticed that the Gems within the Crown had returned to their red hue. She figured that it was now in its primal wishing form so she wants to save both Simon and Finn.

Betty would do anything for Simon. Simon was always physically impaired, so Betty felt the need to protect him in anyway. She also wanted Finn to be safe since he has always protected Simon even with Simon's deranged madness from the crown. Finn inspired her with his beautiful selflessness to help anyone and anything that needed him even when they didn't. He was always there and was a sun that shined through all the darkness that had clouded her heart and mind. He was her Sun and Simon was her life so her heart knew she had to save them for Ooo's sake and her own.

"Okay I'm ready to make a wish…" Betty takes a deep breath to get her thoughts straight. "Okay, I wish…." Before her wish left her lips Betty, everything stopped. The walls became still, to show that everything had stopped. 'Did Golb stop or did time…" Betty passed out on the floor but immediately was awoken by a short green dinosaur person.

"Hey it's real Betty. So, I'm guessing you put the crown on this time since the other you failed." Betty was in a daze but stood up to her feet. She laid her eyes on a world of mazes being destroyed by a chaotic storm. Her breathe was taken and she couldn't understand what was going on. "I don't know what you did this time, but everything's gone bonkers."

"Am I inside the crown?" Betty asked in great confusion to the events happening. She couldn't figure out if she was dreaming or going mad like the time she used Magic Man's hat.

"Before making your wish, you must know it comes with a price. The crown uses your mind and soul as payment. It will take a piece of both to stay in the crown like it did for all of us." Gunther said as Betty continued on listening.

"The crown can make a wish for each individual that wears it, if it is within its power. I wished to be Master Evergreen and the wish didn't make me him but instead forced my body to imitate him and give me the ice elementals power." Betty started to understand the way the crown works the more she paid attention to him. "The others wanted different things, knowledge, which made them mad, love, which made them caring. Most wished to save and protect but with all these different wishes overlapping and overwriting one another. The Crown became more broken, which let to your Simon being lost forever."

Betty understood how the crown was able to keep them alive for so long. How it was able to give power to a regular human and how it was able to make a wish. "Look, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I have a chance to save Simon right now. We are stuck in a being called Golb and it reverted us back to before we put on the crown. Simon is safe but also don't freak out but I think that…"

"We're being erased. Yeah, The Professor was right. Virus Betty isn't at all different from you. The Professor knew the moment it started." Gunther said as Betty stayed quiet since she figured he had been erased by now as well.

Cries of anguish filled the air, cutting through the roaring storm.

"Simon was wiped along with the other wearers before him, a couple of hours ago." Gunther said as Betty was confused since to her it had only been minutes. "I don't remember what The Professor said, but I do remember he said it being about the mind working at different speeds in here." Betty was thinking to work it out in her head and sort of understood what he meant.

'So to me it was minutes ago and to them the crown works at a fraction of our time.' Betty thought of the process the crown was making thoroughly.

"Yeah, the last one was the guy that called himself the first Santa Claus. His last words were to someone named Jesus and begged him to end his billion years of suffering. One of the girls said that the deleting process is slower. She told me before she started to scream in her agony just a couple minutes ago." Gunther said to Betty.

"Since this form is a part of our mind and soul... Then maybe they're actually going through a billion years of the deleting process." Betty explained that gained a nod from Gunther. She was saddened that Simon's imprint of himself had to go through such an experience.

"Betty, if you make…"

"I know, if I make a wish, then it'll mark my mind and soul to go through this." Gunther just nodded as Betty chuckled nervously. "I can figure that the suffering the things that happened when they wore the Ice Crown. So Simon would have been going through all the times he hurt someone and all the madness he went through." Betty wanted to throw up from all the stress that had just hit her but had to push through it forget her anxiety.

"Well I'm sure you'll do this for the real him if he's still alive. I am Gunther, the first wielder of the crown. Your wish can be made only if the crown has the will to do so by its laws of magic. I know your answer, but will you go through such a fate." Gunther introduced himself and asked Betty the one thing she was afraid of now. It was almost as if he knew she needed the clarity for herself.

"I'll do anything for Simon…" Gunther smiled because her love for Simon never ceased to amaze him. She took a deep breath and looked over at the person suffering in agony. She knew this awaited her in the end. Once she made this wish, her fate would be sealed. Even though she was afraid, she didn't hesitate since it was for Simon and Finn.

"Well whenever you're ready Betty. I'll be the first to go through it, so no worries… At least I'll have you to talk to before that." Gunther prepared himself mentally for his fate as he greeted it with a smile alongside Betty.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum and the other retreating forces make it to the Candy Kingdom. Citizens of all other Kingdoms are evacuating into the bunkers built my Princess Bubblegum. She had prepared for most Kingdoms to flee to it but since the concept of the bunker only began construction due to Gumbald being an enemy, she didn't have much time to stockpile most necessities.

The Princesses of the Kingdoms gathered around each other as Marceline dropped off PB. All bombarded her with questions on the situation. She tried answering them to the best of her abilities, but was still focused on her worry for Finn and Jake. The Kingdoms that came brought Food and supplies to help out which gained a small relief from Bubblegum.

* * *

A few Kilometers out, roars are heard thundering through the sky as it originates from The Giant Mutants. Small quakes are felt with every punch to the ground they make trying to hit a stretchy and very evasive dog.

Jake is baiting their attacks as Fern takes the moment to chip away at them, but couldn't fight forever since his body withered away with every blade. Jake took notice to this and worried for him. But Fern's worry was towards Huntress Wizard and her wary state. Fern was closer to nature and since Huntress Wizard is Guardian of the Forest, Fern is able to be in tune with her.

'Huntresses magic is depleting way to fast, if she goes under her limit she might pass out.' Huntress when asleep goes into a natural state due to her magic. She becomes something that roots and connects to the forest, which is basically anything with roots.

The Giant Mutants finally get the upper hand and grabs Jake midair. They slam him into the ground creating a massive hand print crater. Jake seems to be at his limit and is exhausted along with Huntress Wizard and Fern. Even though Jake was exhausted he pulls himself together as he locks his eyes on the mutants reaching a familiar place.

Jake sees the Giant Mutant standing on its hind legs. It extended arms, towering over the tree house at the ready to demolish it. BMO is seen within the window with Shelby atop her shoulder. BMO has an emotionless face as she says, "Well looks like it's up to BMO to save the day."

The moment before the mutant drops its weight atop the tree house Shelby speaks out his most beloved quote. "MMMmmmMM Check Please…" The mutant began its visceral attack upon the tree house turning it into nothing but a plot of rubble.

Jake is shocked at the sight he just now witnessed along with Fern and Huntress. Fern goes to Jake as the mutant walks over the rubble of the tree house. Jake began running towards the rubble as wood, leaves, Gold, pictures, and other things from his and Finn's home lay broken. Fern is now contemplating a plan in his head as he notices Jake on the ground curled up in a ball. 'Huntress is already on empty and I'm sure she can tell I'm at my last minutes…'

"Jake, take Huntress and the others and run to the Candy Kingdom. I can buy you at least two to five minutes…" Fern stands in front of him towards the mutants walking in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

"No, I'm going to rain everything on these ugly…" Jake said but is interrupted by Fern.

"Enough Jake… I'm done for, and I want to go out knowing I saved my only brother. I'm closer to nature now and I can tell Huntress is at her utmost limit. If she continues using her magic, she won't be able to leave this place and if it gets worse then she won't survive it if she's rooted in the ground." Jake didn't want to leave but he knew if the mutants got near the Kingdom then whatever PB and Marceline's effort would go to waste if they reached the castle. "Jake… Come on Bro, I got this. Get Lady and your pups to safety. Tell them that Grass Uncle loves them."

Jake stands next to Fern with his fist clinched and tears dropping from his eyes. He raises his fist, as Fern meets his fist with Jake's and they share a smile and nod.

Jake stretches his arms outwards grabbing BMO who was cleaning himself from the dust. Shelby is on his shoulder still and goes with her as Jake pulls them both into his arms. Huntress is exhausted and barely noticed Jakes arm wrapped around her waist. The moment she noticed Jake was already pulling her in she began kicking because she didn't want to go.

Huntress Wizard stopped the moment she noticed Jake's face. She felt something fluctuate in her magic as Jake began running towards the Candy Kingdom. Huntress looks back and she saw Fern running at full speed towards The Giant Mutants with his blade drawn. Fern yells out gaining the attention of the Mutants that were ignoring him before.

Fern leaps at them slicing into their mutated flesh. His grass blades couldn't handle the acidic blood dousing it, and would decay the moment it left their flesh. The mutants began spewing penguins out to push him back from them. Fern quickly disposed of them and continued his own visceral attack. Fern backed off for a brief moment.

'I can't hold back… It's all or nothing. Finn, after me it's your turn to save them. Well I'm back to being ourselves right. I know you'll save them, so give them a real beating I my stead.' Fern readied himself for his next attack. He leaps off the ground directly at the Mutated Gumball Guardian and uses it to leap and gain more height. Fern then closed his eyes focusing on every bit of magic that held his grass together.

He could feel the breeze and the worry that was felt within that breeze. It came from Huntress Wizard just reflecting that she was leaving a version of Finn that had gone through something like her. A piece of Finn being corrupted by Cursed Magic, a piece that could understand the loneliness and madness that she has gone through since she accepted the ways of magic. She accepted to be a Mage for the forest, so she could protect it as her duty.

As Fern felt this he lightly smiled, because he knew that he was himself again. The self he has missed so much being. He was once again a proud to be Hero of Ooo, and he will go out doing what he loves. Being a Hero to those he cares for.

Fern opened his eyes that were glowing bright green. The blades of grass on his body were all reacting to his emotions and fluttering in anticipation filled with magic power. A bright green light was seen behind Jake as he moved his eyes behind his head as he ran. All four of them witnessed the moment Fern's sacrifice that was both saddening but a incredible display of love for his friends.

Grass swords formed with a tremendous amount of magical power that began raining down upon The Giant Mutants. The showering blades didn't stop until Fern's last blade of grass was gone. Jake saw this and knew he couldn't fail as he looked over to Huntress Wizard and noticed her last bit of adrenaline was now fading. He stretches to absurd lengths as he quickly takes a few massive mile steps to get to the Candy Kingdom.

Jake takes one last look back on his way and noticed further back Golb was screaming. 'I guess we really got him mad… It almost seems like he is in Agony though. Whatever not my problem right now, Finn please stay safe and come back to us Bro.' Jake turns back with a few tears welling up but consciously brushes them off and reaches the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

As soon as they reach the Candy Kingdom, PB notices them reaching the Gates. "Jake come on hurry… We already have Lady and your pups ar…" Princess Bubblegum trails off when she notices that Finn, Fern or Ice King isn't with them. Jake was happy to hear that his Pups and Lady were safe but he saw the look on PB's face and knew right away why she had it. "Finn…?" PB asked as she looked to the ground and thought up something. "Marcy I'm sure if both of y…"

Interrupting Princess Bubblegum's plan was a massive blast that was heard coming from the battlefield where Golb was currently at. A familiar gas and color spread across the area around the battlefield. "Ugh Bonny…" Marceline pointed at a couple of birds and then at her Banana Guards that were outside the electric field. A horrific sight of the wildlife and Banana Guards mutating into the same kind of mutants they had just escaped from.

Princess Bubblegum had tears welling up uncontrollably and hid her sobbing under her hands. She was thinking of everyone who didn't make it to the bunker and the ones who were closer to the source of this epidemic, being Finn, Betty and Ice King. They all mimicked her since the thought had just now crossed their minds almost simultaneously. PB looked up and noticed that the Siren was attracting them to the electric field so she shut it off. Destroying this many mutants would only waste power on the field to conserve it she plans to lay low. They all end up walking into the bunker and try to get things situated and ready to make a plan on how to proceed from here.

* * *

**[Minutes before the blast of Corruption]**

"I wish for Golb to DISAPPEAR… Please…Why won't, you work?" Betty makes her wishes but every variation isn't doing anything. 'He's just too strong, the crown can't handle it. I guess this is why Simon was drowning in madness. The crown couldn't handle the initial wish to be an Ice Elemental.' Betty looked through her thoughts over and over to find the right wish. She needed something that would be doable by the crown standards for both Simon and Finn.

Betty wanted Simon to live no matter what, but Finn was also in her feelings to save. She had seen Finn as her True Hero now and knew she had to save him just as much. Ever since she saw how courageous and selfless he is, she knew that Ooo needed him and Simon the most right now. Betty's tears begin dropping from her eyes off of her cheeks when a thought came to her mind. She places her hand onto the crown. 'However it has to happen.'

Betty takes one last look at her Beloved Simon and Finn. She lets out a shaky sigh underneath her breath. "I wish for Simon and Finn to return to Ooo safely." Betty didn't care what would happen next for her, as long as they both lived.

The Crown's Rubies began to glow in acceptance to her wish. It began heating up atop her head which made it very uncomfortable for her. The moment it became unbearable she tried ripping it off but the heat was so great it melted to her skin. Agonizing screams came from her as she fell to her knees. Betty looked over to notice the ice incasing Simon and Finn, was hardening. It reflected the kind of Ice that an elemental was able to make.

Particles of Golb started to pull towards The Crown's Rubies as they began to glow redder the more power it seemed to charge. Magic Power was flooding The Crown and seemed to burst any minute. She took one last look at the Ice. "I Love You, Simon…"

The Crown overloaded and blew a hole through Golb's Abdomen. Corrupted Magic busted out and spread across The Land of Ooo, Mutating the wildlife and other living things. The explosion of magic shot the Ice incasing Finn and Simon across the battlefield, and burrowed into the ground a great distance away from Golb.

**[Back to Normal Time]**

* * *

The explosion was able to be heard all the way from Candy Kingdom. The heard and saw what the explosion was made up of. Everyone at Candy Kingdom was able to see the magic mutating anything that came in contact with the gas like substance.

Princess Bubblegum and the others retreated into the bunker within a hollowed out area deep underneath the Candy Kingdom. The cave like area was made for evacuation if Ooo ever had another Catalyst Comet like problem. Princess Bubblegum is always prepared for the worst and wants to help as many people as she can.

Unfortunately she hasn't found out about the shortage of resources. The Bunker was just constructed and unfinished in many ways. She had planned to create Candy Tree's that produced a never ending source of food. Water was taking care of due to The Castle being shrouded by an electric field. Making sure Neddy is protected while he continues his production of Candy Juice.

Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Jake, Huntress Wizard, BMO, and Shelby all hugged each other with tears being shed for those who didn't make it. They all lost the one piece that could cut through this situation of horror. Finn was the Hero of Ooo and the only one acknowledged by all as such. Jake and BMO went off to his pups and Lady. Shelby had no choice but to stick onto BMO for a while. Huntress Wizard informed them that she needed to rest but they could tell she wanted to sleep her pain away.

Huntress occupied a room on the side and rested as she rooted into the ground becoming a stump in the ground. Marceline and Bubblegum stayed in each other's arms for a while. "Marcy I don't know if I can do this. I didn't think something like this would happen… At least not like this.. Not so soon." She understood her feelings very well. Marceline has lived for a very long time just like her. They both understand what it feels like to care for someone just for them to die by natural causes or other things like Monsters, Bandits, and even Madness.

"I'm sure he would want you to stay strong. Heck I'm sure he at least went out fighting non s… *Sigh* I know you can do this Bonny. This is for your people and the others who need a leader." Marceline pulls herself away from the hug and wipes the tears off of PB's face. Her tears never stop as she spoke and it helped PB understand that they did need her right now. So Princess Bubblegum steeled herself and hugged Marceline one last time before going to make her announcement.

Jake informed Lady and his pups on the situation and they all shared their respectful moment in honoring their friend and uncle. BMO and Shelby shared in their mourning for the greatest human they had ever met (Not including Mo).

* * *

**[3 Years Later]**

After a while, things died down from within the Bunker. Time passed rather quickly and things were dire. A strange structure where the battlefield took place was now standing as if it was made for Golb himself. Mutants became organized instead of being dormant and only reacting to those who catch their attention.

Within the forest we see a familiar figure. Huntress Wizard looking like she hasn't aged a day. Her attire consists of new features, which are a new lining on her quiver, a new shroud that consists of blackened leaves, and a set of daggers and leaves wrapped around her waist and thighs.

Huntress Wizard is watching over the forest as her everyday routine plays out. Since she was already the watcher of the forest from before the war, she was appointed to watch over it. The forest has become regularly visited by wandering mutants, but recently even more so. This has become a concern for the kingdoms trying to gain an advantage in this dire time.

Huntress hears rustling within the woods and goes to investigate immediately. The closer she got to the sound she became slower and more wary of the sound she was making. Peeking through the leaves of the trees she is able to see a couple of mutants attempting to dig something up from the ground. She uses her Huntress vision to gain a better look when she sees the object they were able to uncover from the dirt.

She could see something that looked very familiar. She could see a white bear like ear from within the object they're digging up. Without hesitation Huntress grabs her dagger and pulls out an arrow from her quiver. She uses her forearm like a bow and fires an arrow hitting a mutant in the head as she dashes next to one swiftly cutting its head off. She throws her dagger away due to the mutated blood having an acidic property.

Jumping back from another mutant that now has its eyes on her she pulls a leaf from her belt and it changes form in another dagger like the one she had before. Huntress has developed a way of using her leaves from being inspired by Fern.

After taking care of the last mutants, she walked over to the object they were digging up. Before she reached the object her eyes stayed alert to make sure nothing would sneak up to her. She walked up to the object and wiped a small layer of dirt off of it and noticed it was ice cold, but she couldn't care since she is seeing something that has her eyes welling up with tears.

**[Back at the Bunker]**

* * *

A brightly lit room shows familiar people sitting around an oval shaped table. Sitting are a few people attending a meeting such as some princesses and other high ranking personnel. The Princesses attending this meeting are Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Raggedy Princess. The others are Marceline, Lemongrab, Normal Man, Jake, and Peppermint Butler.

"Has anyone heard from the others? I need to speak with Huntress Wizard about the activity in the forest." Princess Bubblegum asks out but no one has much of an answer that would please her. She is wearing her lab attire which shows she was working very hard on something before the meeting.

"No my Princess… It seems the others were busy with provisions and are trying to find a way to handle the food shortage. Also Huntress Wizard hasn't come back from her scouting." Peppermint Butler answers as he places some chamomile tea in front of her to calm her nerves. "Her last report showed that she has been taking action to those entering the forest. She also reported that they seem to be going to the forest for a reason. 'The Mutants seem to always go to a specific area of the forest.' Maybe they're looking for something?"

"Make sure she reports back to me when she returns." Princess Bubblegum ordered as it gains a nod from Peppermint Butler.

"PB we should be discussing the biggest problem as of late. Our provisions and food scarcity is at the highest priority. Not everyone can live off of candy forever. We need to find usable soil so we can try planting your new plants that you have developed." Flame Princess speaks out. "We need to worry about the health of our people for the time being."

"Yes I apologize for making it seem it wasn't also a priority. We have to send out a party to find suitable soil. I can take care of the rest once it gets to our greenhouse here in base." Princess Bubblegum announced getting a raised from Marceline.

"Just give me some red and that new 'Sun Blocking Gel'. I'll be able to look for suitable soil for you. I can even scoop some up and haul it back while I'm invisible." Marceline interjects.

"That would be the best way to handle this matter. I'll bottle some Sun Block for you and have Pep But prepare everything before your departure. Also I'll be giving her a Geiger counter to help find the less mutated soil. It seems the mutants and air contain a small but harmful amount of radiation so be careful dealing with them. Usually it shouldn't be harmful to us but still can't be too careful. " Princess Bubblegum announced to the room as everyone else was in agreement.

"Well now what about the other matter we spoke of yesterday PB." Flame Princess spoke out.

"Yes I have already spoken to Jake about getting two others and looking for suitable places to mine for metals. With his strength he can most likely bring some ore over. Also I have informed Raggedy Princess about the shortage of aluminum and she might be able to provide us with some." Princess Bubblegum said.

Everyone agreed and kept conducting the meeting with minor problems and reporting in anything of actual information. The meeting ending after sometime and the last to leave were PB, Marceline, Jake, and Flame Princess. Every so often Finn would come up in conversation but as of late they would never bring him up since his birthday was around this time.

"Hey Jake what are you going to do before you head out tomorrow." Princess Bubblegum asked with Marceline hovering next to her. Flame Princess walked beside him as she cooled her hand down to touch his shoulder.

"I was going to do the usual… Go water Fern's plant and pay my respects to my bro. He's 2… He would be 21 today." Jake said as Bubblegum looked down and Marceline looked away to not make eye contact with Jake. "C'mon guys, you need to stop thinking it's your fault. Finn left us as he was meant to, A True Hero... Both of them left as Hero's. I even asked Finn why he didn't cry for Billy while I was balling like a baby, he told me 'Because shedding a tear says we still need a Hero, but I don't need Billy so I won't shed tears.' So I want him to know, wherever he is that I can be a hero in his steed."

Jake began tearing up but stifled his tears. PB and Marceline hugged Jake as Flame Princess hugged all of them. Flame Princess learned how to control her temperature after much training and has tamed her flames enough to be called a true elemental. She has become closer to everyone and now her and PB both trust one another to the fullest.

Everyone went down to a lower section of the Greenhouse within the lower levels of the Bunker. It was mainly being used as research into mutated and radiated soil. There are many little plots lining the walls for different experiments to try and make them suitable for growth. In the middle of the room a section closed off and has a small rooted tree with small blades of grass as sharp as any blade blooming from it.

A plaque bellow the twisted tree reads 'One of Ooo's true Hero.' Jake and the others accompanying him come with small glasses of water and candy juice. All of them feed the small twisted tree as its blooming blades of grass grow ever so slightly before their eyes. Underneath the plaque there is a Tombstone that covered all four sides of Fern's monument. This was Finn's monument that showed he was both Fern's Hero and the other Hero of Ooo. The whole tombstone was made up of all of Finn's swords, including his latest demonic sword and metallic arm.

After paying their respects they went off back to duty. They paid their respects to both of them, but little did they know that Huntress Wizard had just uncovered something that would shatter everything they thought.

* * *

Huntress Wizard still in the forest finally finished digging up a diamond like structure. The familiar sight she saw a while ago was confirmed to be just that. It was who she thought and hoped it was. "Finally… I knew you come back." For the first time in a very long time she showed emotion knowing that no one was watching or could see her tear up with a smile. She was hunched over the boulder placing her forehead against the ice that seemed like her and Finn's forehead was touching. Her tears were hitting the ice as her eyes open to his heroic eyes. "I'm going to get you home… I'll wake you up somehow."

Huntress Wizard said as she stood up. "I'll bring back the Hero of Ooo. We need you now more than ever. It's time to wake up, Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Thawing Part One

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait and for those of you if any, are fans of my other fic it's going to be a while. I barely had time to work on this one for these past two weeks and I'm exhausted and completely overwhelmed at the moment. Hopefully I can get a schedule with this where I can do one at a time per week or two. **

**Well either way, hope you enjoy and also I put little [brackets and text] to give off the fact that it is a memory since I thought the whole - line scene change would be confusing if I didn't place where or when it happened in this 4 year gap of story I'm going for. Thank you for the inspiring comments and enjoy.**

A mutant is running within a forest towards the sound of his brethren. When he cuts through the tall bushes he locks onto his target that is mowing down the mutants that come at her. A single huntress is taking on this battle as she uses the forest to her advantage. Using the trees and bushes to dash behind, breaking their line of sight so she can get behind her attackers.

Huntress Wizard is very skilled from within the forest, since it is her domain of expertise. She was able to prolong the fight and find the best way to deal with her enemies. The mutants were very strong but hard to deal with on her own, even a group would have trouble if a number of equal amount came at them. The only thing she could do was try and wear them out so she could get the thick boulder of ice holding Finn and Simon away from the fight.

Finn and Simon took top priority the moment they were found. The Hero of Ooo and the former Ice King could have some knowledge to spare. She wanted to save Finn most of all because he is the Hero that Ooo needed most in such a dire situation.

When Finn disappeared the others waited to see if by chance he survived. They could not get anywhere close to Golb after the Shockwave of Corruption that made his minions grow in number. They flocked to him for a time but started wondering off into all reaches of Ooo. It seemed that the Shockwave didn't reach the Fire Kingdom since Flame Princess had returned and started working on securing a bunker that connected her Kingdom to Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**[Events after the Shockwave of Corruption]**

After a while the mutants began working their way outward, roaming all across Ooo. They were aimless for such a time but for some reason became more thorough in the way they attacked. One of the first attacks was at Fire Kingdom, yet they were dealt with almost immediately. On the fifth attempt there were more of them that were able to push to the secret tunnel that was being constructed to connect the Fire and Candy Kingdoms. This surprised both Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum since it seemed to be their real objective.

Princess Bubblegum began to understand one thing. "The mutants are being choreographed by someone. I have a feeling that Golb could be the one commanding them." Princess bubblegum announced within the conference room that held some of the major leaders in Ooo. They were attending a meeting after the attack from the mutant forces.

"Golb wouldn't influence them to attack. In Mars' studies we recorded that Golb was the Cataclysm for Mars, which is why I believe he has no care or gain for destroying this land." Normal remembered the day he lost his beloved Margles in this moment. "Everything in the universe was made to begin and end over and over, continuously rebirthing for a New Age. Earth's Cataclysm was the Catalyst Comet that was stopped by your Hero's Finn and Jake, Princess Bubblegum." Normal Man spoke up to give the Princess some knowledge on Golb that was made by Abraham Lincoln's recording over his long period of immortality.

"If that is true then why are they attacking us? The mutants are making organized attacks against us that show they're trying to get into the Candy Kingdom." Princess Bubblegum said as everyone was in debate with what Normal Man had said.

"PB, I get that you're worried but I agree with Normal Man. Simon once told me…" Marceline began to tell everyone what Simon had said to her when she was but a little girl.

* * *

**[Memory]**

Walking through ruined streets a young pale blue Simon is searching for supplies. His hair and beard are short and colored pure white as snow. He wears his usual attire, a suit and bow tie. A shiny golden crown is seen hanging on his belt with beautiful ruby colored gems placed within it.

As he is searching for supplies he hears a rustling sound coming from an alleyway. He hears a loud metallic bang and then a young girls crying voice follows. He picks up a bat from the ground and notices it's a foam bat. He quickly tosses it away and grabs a brick laying on the ground right before he turns the corner.

He turns the corner and sees a little girl on the ground holding her leg, as if she scrapped her knee. The girl was very small with a torn and dirty dress. She had pale grey skin, and her ears were pointed. Simon was still thinking if he should go and help or stick back since she didn't seem to be human. Simon noticed she was near a dumpster and had some trash stuck in her hair. 'I guess she was rummaging around in the dumpster and fell when she tried getting out of it.'

He put down the brick and started going through his backpack to pull out an MRE (Military Meal Ready-to-Eat) to see if she was looking for food. She heard him going through his bag and yelped as she quickly moved her body to run, but was stopped by the pain that shot through her leg. She scrapped her knee but had also twisted her ankle from a miss landing.

Simon quickly tried to console her in an attempt to calm her down. "Hey wait, I don't mean any harm. I just don't want to see a little girl have to eat out of the trash." Simon said as the little girl used her good leg to push herself behind the dumpster. She peaked around the corner of it in curiosity, watching Simon pull out a small bag. "If you're hungry I have some food hear. It may not be gourmet but its way better then eating out of the trash."

She was still afraid to reveal herself, she was very wary of people in general. "Okay then, guess I'll have to eat this all by myself then." Simon tore the tab on the small bag pulling out an organized meal from it. The meal was inside another brown bag, utensils and other snacks were inside a clearer bag. "Oh lucky me I even got one that has jelly, cracker, and pop tarts. Mmmm" The little girl's eyes widened around the corner of the dumpster as she gazed at a snack she has never seen before. Simon places the brown bag into another that was within the MRE and pours water into it.

The water sets off the chemical reaction inside the controlled and sealed bag. The meal is heating itself up as the little girl watches in awe. When it finishes warming up Simon pulls it out and cuts it open which releases the smell of warm cooked food. The smell reaches the little girl's nose as she is tempted to come out, yet she holds herself back. Simon places everything down carefully making sure it doesn't touch the ground and then moves away from it. "Here, I will stay right over here as you eat."

Her eyes keep going back and forth between Simon and the food. "Promise?" The little girl's voice reaches Simon as he smiles at the sound of it.

"I Promise." He replies.

She inched her way slowly to it since her ankle was still hurting. Simon wanted to help her but also didn't want to break his promise. She finally started eating and wolfed everything down in an instant, but she savored the pop tarts since she has had nothing like this and if she did she wouldn't have any memory of it.

Simon heard something coming from behind him down the alley and could see a mutant lumping itself over to him. He panics and runs over to the little girl grabbing her as she begins to scream. She is fidgeting from within his arms, but stops when she notices the mutant behind them. She quiets herself immediately because she knows if she is loud she will attract more, and they might get overwhelmed.

* * *

After running for a couple minutes Simon hides around a corner and is breathing heavily. He is exhausted from running for so long but it paid off since he lost the mutants that were chasing him. The little girl looks up at him and was reminded on how her mother used to hold her close whenever she was scared. Simon looked down at her and noticed she stopped fidgeting and realized she could have been mad at him about breaking his promise.

"Oh…" Simon placed her down in front of him and scooted back to the wall. "I broke my promise, sorry…" Simon said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No thank you… I'm sorry for screaming before, I could have made the situation worse." The little girl said.

"As long as we're okay… Can I ask where your parents are?" Simon asked as he saw her face fall. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"No, it's fine. I'm just more concerned about why did you would want to help someone like me?" She said as she looked away because she figured he might have done it for his own gain.

"Well that's obvious isn't it. I couldn't leave a cutie like you in danger." Simon said as he patted her head. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the thought even crossed my mind." He said as her head jerked back towards him with a smile. "Well since I'm assuming your parents aren't around any longer, would you want to stick with me? Oh and you can call me Simon by the way." He asked.

"You wouldn't want a Demon as your companion." She said as she looked away once more.

"Why would you say that about yourself?" Simon asked.

"Because I am a Demon, I'm Marceline Abadeer…" She was interrupted by Simon once he heard a familiar name.

"Abadeer… I've read that name somewhere. Oh right, Abadeer is the Nightosphere's royal family." Simon reminds himself that he read the name from a document within the Enchiridion. Abadeer's are the ones who govern The Nightosphere.

"Yes… My father is Hunson Abadeer, the current ruler of the Nightosphere." Marceline said as she looked at him with worried eyes. "My father wanted an heir, so he got with a human woman so I can move between both worlds freely. He left me and her behind but told me he would come back for me someday, when I was ready." Marceline said as she grabbed herself, curling herself into a ball.

Simon placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. "I wouldn't mind having you with me Marceline. I would love your company and being together helps both of us." Simon looked into her eyes that seemed to show some tears. "Even if you're half Demon, you're still a little girl. I couldn't leave you behind now that I want to keep you safe. Also Demon's aren't the worst thing out there." Marceline looks up at him in disbelief to what he said.

"My dad is the worst thing out there. He would suck your soul out if he ever gets to you." She said as Simon just smiled through what she said.

"Nope… The worst thing out there is a being named Golb. I humungous monster that feeds off of pure chaos, also there is something else that can make those things we just saw but I think Golb is worse. A huge monster that cares for nothing other than chaos, he does nothing but release his power because he knows whatever it touches will carry out his will of chaotic destruction." Marceline was looking worried of the things he said. "Oh… Sorry Marceline I kind of got a little too carried away there."

She nods really hard but was still curious. "Can you tell me other things?" She asked as Simon answered by continuing his story.

* * *

**[Back to the Conference]**

"Simon told me a lot about the monster's he read about in the Enchiridion when it was in his possession, and Golb was something he was very interested in. Golb only affects the area with his power of corruption and lets chaos reign. He wouldn't directly intervene unless he was threatened and I'm sure we are no threat to him Bonny." Marceline says as she informs the group of leaders around the table.

"Well if that's true then we might be in a worse situation." Huntress Wizard said with her straight face.

"Huntress Wizard is right, if Golb isn't behind the attacks then they have become self reliant or someone is ordering them." Flame Princess suggested which gained a nod from Huntress Wizard.

"Well then our main priority now is to find out how are they being organized, and if they are being controlled whom is it." Princess Bubblegum announced to them all. After the meeting was finished everyone went on to their assigned duties. Some weren't assigned to work like Huntress Wizard, Flame Princess, and Normal Man etc. They had their own responsibilities to do, Flame Princess had to help coordinate her people to construct the tunnel and be a commander whenever Flame Kingdom was attacked.

Normal Man had to go back to Mars and find a way to help the people of Ooo. He uses a massive telescope that was used by Abraham Lincoln whenever he wanted the nostalgic feeling. The Telescope is now used to feed information to Princess Bubblegum and other Kingdoms to help them with battle plans.

Huntress Wizard protects the forest and reports back to the Kingdoms with information of movements around and inside the forest. Sometimes Normal Man can't see covered areas like the forest or anything beneath the surface. Huntress' years of devotion paid off when she was able to find Finn and Simon in the present.

* * *

**[Present Day]**

Huntress wizard is being pushed back into the Ice Kingdom, and is running out of options. She finds cover behind thick hard pillars of ice and snow. Her magic has been honed and became greater over the years of her fighting and hunting mutants, but she still has limits. Her magic is running thinner with every arrow she conjures, every enchanted step she takes to dodge attacks.

It didn't take long for her to get overwhelmed by them. As the cover she hid behind began to melt away from the acidic vomit the mutants spewed out. Huntress Wizard had no other option but to run and leave the boulder of ice that held Simon and Finn, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. She became content with the situation and accepted what she has accepted over her many hunts and close calls. To give in to nature and her fear of 'Soft meat gets eat.' The one thing she has always tried to avoid but understood sometimes coming to terms helps in the end.

As Huntress Wizard prepared for her fate, such called fate had other plans. A beam of light is seen coming from the in front of her. She sees a cloaked man hiding himself within a robe. The mutants lock onto him when 2 of their brethren were caught in the beams path and disintegrated. Their acidic vomit bounced off of his robe as if water hitting an umbrella.

"FIRE NOW!" He said as Huntress Wizard turned to see penguins rising up from the snow with bows and arrows. The bows were enchanted with fire attributes and set the mutants on fire with every arrow that sunk into them. A mutant that looked like he mutated from a bear charged the robed man dishing out orders and tackled him.

Unveiled by the unexpected attack the man was but a penguin using magical items to give him ghost like limbs that wielded rings and bracelets of all kind. He was able to jump back and in one fell swoop a blade was conjured up using one of his items. The bear charged him again but he was able to dodge and swung his sword upward as he moved. Huntress Wizard noticed him walking towards her and saw the mutated bear split in half spewing out all its acidic guts.

"What bring you to my Kingdom, Shrub?" He said as she speaks up.

"Gunter, I'm sure helping me will give you some favor from the Princesses." Huntress noticed he wasn't paying attention to her but to the boulder of diamond like ice. Gunter began walking over to it and his eyes widened.

"Where did you find this?" Gunter asked as his eyes showed assertion.

"In the forest I patrol, the mutants were digging them up for some reason. I don't know why but what I do know is we need to get this back to Princess Bubblegum and maybe Flame…." Huntress wizard was saying before getting interrupted.

"No, not even the elementals flame can melt this without killing them in the process. They need to be unfrozen almost instantly. They have been frozen for so long and this kind of ice will take way too long to melt, even if we toss it into lava." Gunter was in thought and only one thing came to mind. "We can ask for help but the person I'm suggesting is well… difficult. Guy's bring the boulder, Shrub follow."

Huntress Wizard was always annoyed when she had to speak to Gunter, or in her case of understanding by Princess Bubblegum, Orgalorg. Princess Bubblegum seems to not trust him fully but as long as he is a penguin he can't push his true power out. The only way he can do so is through enchanted equipment.

* * *

**[Memory]**

"He isn't to be trusted but he is a good source of information and is some kind of sword for hire, so we can at least use his love for 'magical equipment' to our advantage. As long as we pay him then we should expect he will be true to our fight." Princess bubblegum announced to the others within the conference room.

"But giving him magical equipment, don't you think that going too far with someone who has tried taking over the candy kingdom before." Peppermint Butler said with worry.

"I have already made preparations for that scenario Pep. I fitted every device with a small detonator to destroy the item if ever used against the Candy Kingdom and other allies." Princess Bubblegum said with confidence in her voice.

Gunter was trusted with helping with guarding and raiding parties when it was needed before safe underground transportation was made. After that Gunter started getting less work but never resented us for it and instead decided to stay within the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

**[Present]**

"Who are we going to meet Gunter?" Huntress asked as they both were reaching the bottom of some ice stairs. The walls looked like someone tunneled down through it at some point.

Gunter stayed quiet as they all walked through the doorway and saw a woman with white hair and round glasses. A dress of snow and ice draped her body and made her seem tall like a giant. She sat atop an icy throne with her legs crossed underneath her dress as her hands lied on her knees.

"Gunter… It seems you have brought a visitor. I haven't had any visitors beside Gunter for a very long time, before this chaos began to reign that is." The woman said as she peered down at Huntress Wizard.

Gunter stepped aside as Huntress walked forward. "You must be the Ice Elemental… Patience St. Pim." She looked over to Gunter and nodded in thanks as he did the same. "I have a favor to ask of you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thawing Think Ice

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I have small time to put into this lately or even my other story, but I can say I will get to them when I can. Hope you enjoy and let's get to it. Also, i kind of rushed some ideas i wrote down throughout the week. Sorry if some parts are a bit hard to read due to spelling or like grammar in general.**

Waking up in a daze, Marceline is seen laying on a couch with a piece of head gear on her. "Ugh, Bonnie?" She asked out as she floated off the couch and hovered in midair, pulling the device off her head.

"I'm here Marcy, it seems that your episodes are becoming a little more aggressive than usual. I'm concerned on whether to send you on this mission. I can't have you experiencing one of your episodes out there with little chance to recover you." Princess Bubblegum said with worry filling her mind as she peered over some results on her screen. "You're going to be traveling pretty far to find usable soil. Which is why I'm concerned about your mental state."

"Bonnie, I'll be fine I promise. I will be invisible the whole time heading there and heading back. This is going to be a piece of cake, trust me. Plus, I'll just take that medicine you gave me, it hurts like heck, but no biggie." Marceline said as to try and reassure Princess Bubblegum. Marceline then floated behind the Princess giving her a big hug and kiss which gained a small chuckle from the princess.

Marceline noticed how worried she was because her eyes had deep dark bags and could almost be compared to a black eye. She didn't want the princess to worry so much about her, so she would reassure her by complementing her science and act tough for her. Princess Bubblegum did make a serum for her episodes that originated sometime back, but their potency was wearing off quickly due to the medicine being counteracted with Marceline's Vampire Healing. Marceline would have to do with injections instead of pills to insure effectiveness of the serum.

**[Around 2 Years Ago]**

"So, we agree, if these tunnels are being formed through all the major kingdoms, we will come to anyone's aid when one of us are being attacked. We also must discuss about making laws that span all the bunkers and tunnels to make sure nothing goes chaotic with our absence. Peace amongst us, and our people is extremely vital for us to continue living for survival." Flame Princess announced to the other leaders attending the meeting.

"I agree with Flame Princess that we must discuss the matter of making rules for everyone to follow. If one of our people step out of line, we all must punish them for there behavior against others." Princess Bubblegum said as she wanted what was best for the newly appointed Kingdom named. 'The United Kingdom of Ooo.'

The Princesses discussed all matters that needed to be acknowledged for a peaceful kingdom. After the meeting was finished the Princesses left in an orderly fashion to their designated positions and continued placing the rules while putting them into effect immediately. Princess Bubblegum left the room when it was empty, and she was exhausted. She couldn't wait to see Marceline's smile at the end of a rough day.

When entered her room she could hear Marceline talking to someone. The Princess walked over to her room door and noticed that Marceline was talking to no one. This worried Bubblegum a bit, thinking that it was her just speaking to herself to try and figure out a new song, but she heard her say the name 'Simon'. Marceline then finally noticed her peeking in and opened the door revealing Bubblegum staring right at her.

"Bonnie, if you were here, why didn't you say anything?" The princess just stayed silent and looked at her trying to wonder if she was just messing with her by pulling a prank. "Um Bonnie, Yoo-hoo, is anyone there? It's rude not to answer someone when they're speaking to you. Oh, hold on Simon I'll grab you something to drink right now." Marceline then quickly flew off to the door. "BRB, Bonny."

Princess Bubblegum was astonished and frightened at the same time. She quickly dropped her things on the small couch and walked over to her bed that had things sprawled out on it. She noticed they were pictures of Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Jake, BMO, and of herself. She could only guess that looking at these somehow made her like this.

The Princess then remembered an old book she found about diseases and disorders. The medical book was filled with much information, but one thing was being pulled from her memories at this moment. It was how she read a page in it about a disorder called Schizophrenia. Different types of Schizophrenia can happen, but it was most likely this disorder that is making her physically see and hear a hallucination of Simon. This could have been triggered by the amount of grief and stress of reliving the memory of losing him.

'I have to find a way to help her. I need to find the book about treatments, it should be in the lab. I must have left it on my bookshelf from the last time when I tried to look for something to help Lemongrab.' The Princess then while leaving her room looked back to her bed and locked onto a photo she saw of Finn, Marceline, Jake, BMO and Her. It was a picture of the day they had to play a song to get their things back from the Door Lord. She walked back and grabbed the picture along with her things and left to the lab.

**[Present Day]**

That was the first occurrence of Marceline's Schizophrenic Episodes. Princess Bubblegum has made multiple medicines for her to try and keep her from getting them, but it takes more and stronger dosages every time. The princess is worried about her having an episode while she is out in the field, but also she understands that Marceline has gotten a handle on it due to her training herself, and even from the Princess helping her by diving into her mind with her Virtual Reality Equipment.

This resulted in a mass of hard to understand dreams that Marceline was having. Hunson Abadeer's voice could be heard from time to time. Which was odd since around the time Golb showed himself and even after the blast of corruption took place. Marceline and a couple of others tried to get into the Nightosphere so they could try and contact him, but it was wasted effort because the portal wasn't opening. At the time of this discovery, Jake had tried to get to Prismo but calling him the usual way never helped. With previous knowledge when he and Finn helped out Prismo, he thought that maybe it was due to Golb being in Ooo.

Golb is a chaotic being that sends everything into chaos. So, from this Golb could be responsible for any of the portals not being opened or other higher beings like Prismo to interfere. When all of this was known and theorized by the Princess and even the Wizard King had no choice but to forget about trying any further. Peppermint Butler even tried once with death, but he concluded that due to Golb's chaotic energy, their Dimension was cut off from the others. Which means no one can leave Ooo.

All of this made it harder to understand Marceline's dreams. The princess would sometimes just record what she can to see if she found a pattern, but no real luck came of it. Her analysis just made it clearer to designate it as a Schizophrenic Disorder caused from loss and a kind of PTSD. She would dream and hallucinate about Simon and Finn sometimes. Only them and never any others that have died in this long war.

Princess Bubblegum was running out of options and started to have trouble making stronger and more potent meds for Marceline's Schizophrenia. The healing process would take out any foreign object or material from Marceline's body that didn't belong, such as Stakes, knives, and things that weren't meant to be within her. Because of this her healing was so extraordinary even drugs would lose their potency, so this was the main problem.

* * *

Marceline picked up the princess that was still in her hands and carried her like a princess should be over to her bed. "Come on Bonnie, enough worrying. I got to go in a few hours, but you got to have faith in me, okay. I'll be fine and I will come back like I always do. Plus, I want everyone else to see how amazing your plants will be. All the people need this." Marceline laid her on her bed as she lied next to her staring into her eyes. This put the Princess at ease every time she would do this.

Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but lay her head on Marceline's chest and feel of the never ending in cold softness. It was like Marceline had been born to be the world's greatest pillow. It would annoy her when Bubblegum would bring it up, but she couldn't help but love when the princess would drift away in bliss. Marceline looked over to the table that Bonnie was using and noticed she had made more medicine for her. She smiled at how hard she worked for her but inside hated how she made her worry so much over her. 'I should get some rest for the mission later. Goodnight Bonnibel.' Marceline then kissed the princess's forehead and fell asleep holding Princess Bubblegum close.

**[A Cave Below Ice Kingdom]**

"So, you desire that I unfreeze these two here." Patience looked at the bolder of ice and noticed it looked very similar to the ice she was able to make. "Where did you find this, and do you know who made this ice?" Patience peered very closely seeing a familiar face which was Finn, but the other made her feel nostalgic. His eyes were filled with a saddened but surprised look the was almost nostalgic to her.

Huntress wizard stood next to the ice boulder that she had to push down here. "I don't know who made this but maybe it was Ice King." She answered the best she could.

"No, an oaf like him couldn't make hardened ice like this. Only thing that has this kind of power is an elemental, but since I still live, there should be no other ice elemental. Plus, that fool was barely able to hold a candle to me, of course it went out many times, but he did relight it every time." Patience said as she eyes the boulder of ice. 'Ice King, I've waited a while to see you again. I thought you had died.'

"I can only assume that Betty was the one who did this. Finn was last seen entering Golb's mouth, following Betty and Ice King inside. After that, well I'm sure you can guess since even you were affected by it." Huntress pointed out as she stared at Patience. Her body was affected by the blast of corruption. Being an elemental outside of Princess Bubblegum's field and lead base bunker, Patience took a full on hit wherever she was hiding. This was why she was unfrozen and looked a bit wrinkled and aged. Her body unlike others who live in this time was not equipped to deal with mutation and radiation.

* * *

Patience was frozen solid since she froze herself the day Finn and Jake took Betty back from the Ice Kingdom when it was affected by the Elementals being manipulated by her. They had gained their true Elemental forms and lost themselves within that power, as did Patience. She regretted her decision the moment they split into their own territories.

All Patience wanted was to a powerful Elemental. She was always an outcast when she was at a young age. Children would think she was too weird to talk to. Some would bully her making her feel like she was meant to be a lesser to them. When she grew older her feelings stayed the same until one day, she became the new Ice Elemental.

When this occurred everything changed for her, but nothing really did. At the time her power was limited due to the world's span of magical power. She began looking for information on Elementals and found out the laws of this world must always have 4 Elementals. When one dies another shall take its place. Learning this she searched for the others without hesitation.

After finding her new friends, she still felt out of place. She still felt like and outsider to even those who were most like her. She was the only girl in the group and felt like she was the only one in it who wanted to be more then just normal.

The Elementals were stronger when together, so this meant that when they would meet their power was able to be used. One meeting they used their collective power to predict the future, and they found their future was short. The others chose to accept their fate and die knowing their power will live on for someone else, but Patience couldn't accept this. She had finally found a way to transcend her old self.

So, in response to their agreement she chose her own path. To freeze herself and wait for a new era and a new set of Elementals she can relate to, but she didn't get exactly what she wished for. This new era in time only proved she couldn't fit in even more. The world had changed so much and now her power was greater than it ever was. If the world still couldn't handle her, then she would change it to a world that could.

Ever since she froze herself again awaiting yet another era to pass. She didn't foresee what came during that time. Frozen underneath Ice Kingdom still wasn't safe from the blast of corruption that bathed Ooo. It sunk down into the snow and ground to reach her. Melting her ice with pure radiation and seeping into her thawed out skin. She was in agony as she was showered with it.

It not only corrupted her body but her aura of power itself. Patience before her body withered away, was able to stop it by freezing her skin cells that killed the corrupted cells. She saved herself but was still affected in another way she had yet to understand. After some time, she couldn't completely freeze herself for cryogenic sleep. Patience had to send up small ice sparrows with notes attached to them so that maybe someone could help her.

This is when she was discovered by Gunter a few months after the initial blast. It seemed that Gumbald had created a safe house in case he had to use a scavenged mushroom war warhead. He created lead-based bunkers that could only hold a small amount of people. Gumbald made this to keep the one's who helped him in the war safe. He wanted as many followers to think he was in the right, so he made the bunkers more as a show of good faith to his men.

Gunter around the time the corruption spores died out and only certain area's of Ooo were able to mutate a person, such as the area closest to Golb. He left the bunker and returned to Ice Kingdom to see if Ice King made it somehow but instead found a small iced sparrow flying in his face until he noticed the note. From then on Gunter feed and appointed some of the penguins to attend to her desires.

Patience then learned something about herself one day. She learned that if she so wished, she could transfer her power over to someone. The first time she noticed this was when she did it with the penguin attending her. As he was pouring her tea for her, her mind drifted into thinking whether she can keep going or just unfreeze her skin cells to let the corruption take over. Thinking more on this she decided that she should find a way to tune her gifting power and bestow it onto someone who can handle it.

She continued an experiment to give her power to the penguin again. Passing on more over time showed results but at a certain output the penguin started showing signs of rejection. The power of an elemental was just too great for it to handle. Plus, not only did she find out that she can gift them a limited capacity, she also learned she wasn't just giving them power that mimicked hers. Patience was becoming weaker when she gifted it, which indicated her power when fully gifted would be giving her life away. Her life was everything to her, but not being able to live without her power she chose to gift it to someone who would best be suited for it. She wanted to die with purpose, to leave knowing the ones who drilled into her head that she would always be worthless, that they were wrong.

* * *

"Well then shall we figure out who made this, I want to know who to thank?" Patience said which gained a confused look from both Huntress Wizard and Gunter. Patience raised her hand and zapped her power at the ice.

'Who to thank' Is that what she said. Huntress quickly shrugged it off when she saw the Ice began to quickly melt away, leaving the contents laid out on the floor. They didn't move an inch, which worried Huntress who was about to hold up her hand but pulled away when Finn began to cough.

He started moving, first pushing himself off the ice-cold ground and to his knee. Simon coughed and followed him in place. They both looked at one another and noticed they weren't inside a Red walled room of guts anymore. Finn looked up to a decked-out Gunter standing above him. Gunter held out his small flipper and a small bit of fire from it.

Finn saw Gunter make flame and instinctively jumped back. "Woah hold on boy. You have been frozen for quiet some time now. You need to get your bodies warm." Gunter said to calm him down as the flame got larger and he hovered it over to the middle of Finn and Simon.

"What the heck is going…" Finn quieted down when he looked up to see Patience St. Pim sitting atop a large chair, with her eyes not on him but locked on Simon. Finn looked over to Simon still kneeling. He didn't want to ask because moments ago Betty sacrificed herself to save them both. Finn walked over and laid his hand on Simon shoulder comforting him. "I'm sorry Simon, it was my fault for not saving the both of you."

"No Finn, there was no other way out of Golb. He was to powerful and Betty gave us the chance to stop him." Simon stood up with tears still on his face trying to stifle the rest as placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Let's not waste anymore time." Simon looked around locking onto one person. "Patience, I would have thought you were still frozen."

"Well it seemed you were the ones to be frozen through everything. Let me ask, what is the last thing you remember?" Patience asked.

"We remember…" Simon didn't want to explain since the gruesome sight would only hurt him to describe.

"We were inside of Golb, unable to escape Betty took it upon herself to freeze us using the Ice King's crown and she did something that blasted us out of his guts." Finn took over for Simon but couldn't give a detailed explanation. Simon then took over for him and explained how the crown would have reverted to it's original wishing form, just as him and Betty reverted. Betty wished for something that hardened the ice and took in power made from the crown and Golb's essence. Patience and Gunter deduced that this was the reason why there was a blast of corruption.

Patience and Gunter both thought about this. Wondering if they should say something but saying it was their fault was harsh. Also because of that wound Golb hasn't been active. Them and even the other factions such as the United Kingdoms of Ooo wouldn't have had time to prepare a good living situation.

The blast that almost killed Patience and did kill and corrupt many was also a step that couldn't be seen at that time. But Gunter and Patience knew that it was the best outcome, if Golb was never wounded then it could have been drastic for all life on Ooo. Plus, Patience wouldn't have gained her best possibility for a purpose right now.

"Do you know how long you were frozen for Simon?" Gunter asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask you. You do know this is like the most fearsome dude in the universe, right?" Finn asked as he looked at Patience.

She nodded as Gunter spoke up. "Even if I was back to my former glory, which by the way is impossible for me now because I am not the most dangerous, he is" Gunter said as he implied Golb. "Golb, is like an alpha to us. When he is present, we become beta's, not by choice but because he is powerful enough to drain those most powerful in the universe. So, now I am nothing more but a mercenary."

Finn was always able to look at people differently quickly, but he kept his guard up around him. He felt like just in case. Finn looked around to check his surroundings and finally locked onto Huntress. "HW? I noticed you earlier but didn't believe it." Finn said.

"She's the one that brought you here." Gunter said.

"How about I propose al of you go and catch up with one another." Patience said as Finn was on the fence whether to accept it or not. Gunter began showing them upstairs, Finn took this time to talk to Huntress Wizard. Patience stopped them and requested to speak to Simon, he agreed as Finn was even more suspicious now, but was reassured when Simon waved him off.

* * *

"Simon, I have something to ask you." Patience said as she got a nod from Simon. "How did Betty create such a strong boulder of Ice? Only the elementals should be able to manipulate an element to such an extent." She asked as Simon thought on it. "I also thought it was weird seeing you having the power to create ice. At first I suspected it was plain magic you learned but now I'm finding out that Ice King and you are the same person."

"The power of ice came from the crown I wore. The crown was made long ago by the original Ice Elemental. The only thing is it was made to make a single wish. An accident happened and its purpose was misused by someone else who wished to be like the Ice Elemental. This made anyone who wore the crown mimic that one person. The catch was it couldn't mimic the full power of an Ice Elemental, and not only that it mimicked the person by the view of the wearer. Which turned out to be an egotistical, control freak." Simon explained which gained all of Patience's attention.

"While we were inside Golb's guts, we learned that his power broke us down into our old selves. Which is why I'm back to this. Also due to that the crown reset to it's original wishing form. Which is how I believe she got the power to make it stronger and get us out of his guts." Simon said. "Why did you want to know."

"I wanted to know whether you can be a good fit?" Simon was confused by what she meant when he noticed her gesturing him to come closer. "There was a young girl who would visit from time to time talking to someone. She was speaking to you even though you were never here. She was the first person I heard say the name Simon besides that weird chick. I just wanted you to know that before I gave you something." Patience extended her hand out and wanted Simon to take it.

Simon couldn't believe that Marceline still came back here. 'Also, what did she mean by 'talk to me' and 'time to time'. How long were we frozen?' Simon thought as he gave Patience his hand. Suddenly a cold and icy feeling coursed through his body. His body felt as though it was being touched by dry ice, burning every skin cell until it was frozen. Simon fell to his knee has his hand was still being held by Patience.

"I have thought about giving my power to someone, but I have only just now found that it was you I was always waiting for. Simon you were molded by the crown and even though you have reverted I'm sure your body with be able to handle to true force of the Ice Elemental since you handled the crown for so long. Just now there is no catch. You will be a full-fledged Ice Elemental now, so do me the favor and show that my purpose all along was meant for this day. It was meant to give you power." Simon could barely see but he looked up into her eyes noticing they looked as though a person has finally found a reason to pass on peacefully.

As Simon continued to change and look at Patience. He saw her body begin to wither away into dust before his very eyes. He couldn't muster any strength to say anything, all he could do was watch her and listen. "I want to leave my power to you. I screwed thing up before but the least I can do is give power to a person who deserves to help. Simon find that girl and show her that you can be there for her now." Patience said as a last request. She had never felt as though she had someone to rely on before, so in a way she didn't want someone to suffer as she did.

When Patience finally withered away, Simon was left within the cave alone writhing in agony. As time passed, he could feel the pain subside, around him the ice shaving on the ground began to crystalize and rise off the ground. His breath was fogged, and eyes had a white light blue iris, and pure white pupils. He was now the Ice Elemental.

* * *

Back upstairs Finn and Huntress were talking to one another. Gunter was drinking in his own chair across the room from them. Finn was listening to Huntresses stories that occurred while they were gone. He stayed quiet but something was in his head now. 'She has done a lot over this time, and the Kingdoms have come together underground creating The United Kingdom of Ooo. How long were we frozen for?'

Huntress started to notice Finn thinking about something. So, she asked what was bothering him. He tried to play it off but gave into his worry. "Huntress, how long was Simon and I frozen for?" She looked away and noticed Gunter looking their way. She didn't know how he would react if she told him the truth. Right before she was able to answer a chill filled the room.

Gunter stood up as Finn and Huntress followed. They look over to the stairs that led down to Patience's chambers. Simon walked into the room as everyone's breath fogged. "Simon?" Gunter called out.

"Yes." He answered. Gunter knew right away that Patience gave him power. He just didn't know how much. Gunter found out she could pass on her power to someone if she so wished since the time, she did it to one of her assistants that he appointed to her. Gunter would have never thought she would give someone all her power, but to him it made sense if it was Simon.

"Patience?" Gunter asked which gained a saddened look from Simon. Gunter couldn't believe she gave him everything. Simon wasn't back to having the Ice King's power, he was now a genuine Ice Elemental.

"Finn, we need to get to Marceline." Simon said as Finn nodded and looked over to Huntress. She took this as the time to wait a while before telling him how long he's been frozen.

"She should be back at Candy Castle Base. I was meant to report back to Princess Bubblegum when I ran into you guys instead. We should head there." Huntress said as they all got ready to move. Gunter on the hand wanted to stay so her can pay his respects to Patience. Huntress made a flower bouquet out of her leaves and gave them to Gunter.

* * *

They were ready to travel yet Finn had no sword. Simon made a quick ice blade that Huntress wrapped some of her leaves around the hilt to act like a grip. Huntress led the way to Candy Kingdom to report back that she had found what they needed. Simon followed and only wanted to see Marceline again, but little did they know she and the others set out on their missions just hours before. How long until they are all united once again?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hero Touches Familiar Soil

**Hey everybody, I know I know. "Where the F*** have I been!" Well short answer trying to get a new life I guess is the best way to put it. But it has been a while since I've wrote and even was motivated since every time, I get to it, I'm scared of messing it up by making something sound like no sense at all.**

**Yet, you guys still follow and favorite my stuff so I feel like I should at least put something out even if it's short than waiting around 6 months to update. Thank you everyone for still reading and giving feedback when you have time. If you're like it just leave a comment and tell me if I made something make no sense or at least like I'm messing up the things I've previously wrote.**

**Also, I'll be trying to do more since I was laid off due to all this shit going on so yeah I've finally got time to play some Modern Warfare and catch up on some Manga I never have time to read. I hope everyone is safe and healthy with this Corona going around so stay clean everyone and be mindful of germs. I hope you all stay healthy while this hell blows over. **

**Hope you like the chapter and be safe guys. Eat your greens, take a bath, and wear protection.**

* * *

Within a pitch blacked forest between Ice and Candy Kingdom is where snarls could be heard from mutated wolf like mutants. Whimpering sounds could be heard as arrows flew through the trees entering their flesh. The sound of cutting could be heard coming from an ice blade as torch lights are illuminating the area around Finn, Simon, and Gunther.

"Well, I'm not very thrilled that you came, but I am thankful for the help." Finn says as Gunter behind him creating the small flames lighting the enemy's path to give light and draw them into a funnel.

"They have natural night vision, so even though we're practically a beacon. We can still see them." Gunter said as he kept the flames following the enemies around.

"At least, we have someone who can see in the dark as well." Finn said looking to the shadow jumping around the illuminated area sending her arrows all around helping in stopping any mutant from reaching them. If the mutants got to close Simon would freeze the ground to throw them off balance.

* * *

As they held off the ambush keeping them within the forest, over at the Candy Kingdom's tower an old man is looking through a scope pointed in the direction of the forest. "Hmmm…" He murmurs to himself as it gains the attention of a nearby Banana Guard.

"Do you see something interesting Captain." Banana Guard 42 says that gains another murmur from him. "Sir?" He calls out again as the old man takes a deep breath as he wakes up.

"Oh right, sorry… Banana Guard, why does the forest look so tiny?" He asks which gained a confused look from the Banana Guard.

"I don't know, maybe it's a curse dark magic coming over the forest." He says as he pulls out a device that is made up of a can and wires stuffed within it. He hovers it over the window and makes a scanning sound. From behind Peppermint Butler walks in to give Colonel Candy Corn his tea for his daily report of watching over the area. "Peppermint Butler! The forest seems to be getting tinier!"

This gains a sigh from Peppermint Butler as he smacks the device out of the Banana Guards hand. "We go over this every week Colonel." He grabs the telescope and flips it around. "There, is that better?" He asks as Colonel Candy Corn looks through the scope and Banana Guard agrees and gives a thumbs up.

"Okay… Yup, much better. I can see the fire a lot more clearly now." Colonel says as he gets up grabbing the tea from Peppermint butler's hand and has a seat at the table next to him. Pep But stood there comprehending what he just heard. He investigates the lens and immediately goes to the console next to him. The console was there to be used as a communications device to make sure that any immediate change could be reported.

The other end was connected, and Princess Bubblegum is seen in her lab attire. "Yes Colonel… Oh, Peppermint Butler. Is everything okay?" She asked as he reported a fire being seen in the distance from within the forest. "It could be Huntress Wizard? We need to send out a small force to retrieve her." Pep but agreed with her decision and informed her that he will pick a team of three. He ended the call to contact the others as she went back to work.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum wondered if this was the reason Huntress couldn't make it to the meeting the other day. She tried not to worry too much since something else was worrying her. Marceline's condition was still weighing on her and the medicine she is making is starting to become useless. 'I need to find a way to gain older medical knowledge for Marcy and others suffering from conditions within the bunker due to the over radiation.'

* * *

"You will be going to the forest for reinforcement and extraction of Huntress Wizard. She seems to be in a pinch, but on the possibility, it isn't Huntress Wizard. Observe and report back on the situation, understood." Peppermint Butler says as he briefs three people sitting in front of him right before a door leading to the outside.

The door opens as they all rave in agreement to understanding the briefing and begin walking up the stairs through the doorway. Spotlights shine down revealing Rattleballs, Cinnamon Bun, and a crazy awesome Banana Guard. Princess Bubblegum has made new equipment and a new batch of Guards with more of a special force's kind of vibe. They are skinnier and have more of a muscular human body shape.

"Let's head out." Cinnamon Bun says as the Banana Guard nods in agreement.

"Stay Sharp and call out any enemies." Rattleballs replies as he runs towards the forest. Cinnamon Bun kicks his heel into his fire wolf as it begins flying overhead along with Banana Guard using his jetpack to fly along side him. They both give Rattleballs eyes in the sky as his own vantage points.

As they reach the forest, they zero in on the source of flames. Banana Guard has night vision and notices mutants all running in a certain direction. He flies down to Rattleballs to warn him of the incoming threat as Cinnamon Bun joins them. They plan on charging the one direction and grabbing Huntress Wizard as they retreat to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"They just won't stop coming." Finn yells out. "Slashing won't do much since I'm single handed. Simon are you good?" He shouts out.

"Don't worry about me, I feel like I did when I wore the crown. Just my body is still adjusting, so my output isn't the same as when I wore it though." Simon replies.

"Just keep handling the ones that get to close. Simon and I can handle slowing them down till they reach us. Just be happy that Shrub is making sure we're not overwhelmed…" Before Gunther could finish speaking Huntress Wizard jumps over to them. They were going to ask why she pulled back, but they noticed that most of the mutants coming their ways were turning around and running to one direction.

Finn saw some of them burst almost immediately and some were being set on fire by a beam of light coming from the direction they were heading. During the commotion a fire wolf is heard howling above them. They look up to notice it land in front of them carrying Cinnamon Bun on its back.

"Cinnamon Bun, why is it every time I see you, you get more badass?" Finn says as Cinnamon Bun is frozen looking at him. "CB…?"

He is just in shock to see his old friend standing before him. Rattleballs cleans a path threw to them and appears next to Cinnamon Bun. "We should be mov…" He trails off the same way as he notices Finn standing in front of him.

"Yeah, HW… I'm going to need to know how long I was asleep." Finn says. Behind Rattleballs and CB, Banana Guard is clearing up the remaining mutants with his shoulder mounted laser gun. He walks up to the group and stands beside Rattleballs.

"Mutants are incoming, we should retreat immediately." Banana Guard said as CB and Rattleballs snapped out of it.

"Right! Now isn't the time for this." CB says. "We'll talk when we get back, get on so hop on." CB scoots up to let HW and Finn get on the Fire wolf as Simon grabs a hold onto Banana Guard. Gunther waves them off as he uses a bracelet he is wearing to begin flying.

They all stay together as they return to the Candy Kingdom. Huntress Wizard looked back to Finn as they were in the air. "It's been 3 years…" She trailed off when she noticed his face. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

"No, it's okay. It would be hard to tell anyone that…" He said as he reassured her by placing his hand on her shoulder. '3 Years though… I just wonder if everyone is okay…' He thought to himself. Finn worried on how it effected his friends, but knowing them he knew they were strong enough, so he didn't dwell on it to much. Instead he looked at Candy Castle and thought only one thing, 'I'm coming guys.'

* * *

They reached the Candy Castle as the spotlights turned on due to motion sensors picking up their movement. They walked to an almost invisible field that scan them on entry. The scan informed the guards and other consoles of anyone or thing that has entered the castle grounds be it friendly or hostile. Any mutated flesh would either be incinerated or due to power consumption Princess Bubblegum added turrets to take out any mutants who didn't completely dissolve.

Those who were scanned and had no corrupted mutation would have to wait for any personnel to heed any request or information they may have. Some are random scavengers and come to sale their wares or scavenged goods to the Kingdoms directly. Sometimes the Princesses would give them personal request, but due to the request they may refuse.

* * *

A ping alert was heard by Peppermint butler who awaited their return. Another alert was seen on Princess Bubblegum's console as she noticed and walked to it. She opened the alert to see the return of Huntress Wizard, Cinnamon Bun, Rattle Balls and one of her new Banana Guard. She was still in her lab and was holding a cup of coffee as she turned over to her work, she figured Huntress will head straight to her with Peppermint Butler for a report.

Before she closed the window, she noticed a small alert she hasn't seen for a long time. A symbol that only came up when someone new entered the scan and was previously recorded as one of her previous accepted lists from when she created the system. "Did Huntress find one of my candy citiz…" She stopped in shock as her coffee mug hit the ground shattering on impact. She ran towards the door as it slid open to let her through. As she runs down a hallway with tears forming in her eyes. She says to herself as she isn't trying to stifle her tears. "Simon… Finn."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Heroes Return

**Hey Everyone, real talk my bad for the major hiatus. I literally forgot all about my stories due to personal matters. Other than that I am hopefully back. I got a new computer to right and have already been working on both my stories and the reason i remembered about them was me having an idea for another, but first i want to be comfortable with these before i think about adding another one to the mix. **

**I had fun making this chapter, it was a very nostalgic feeling I get when i let my brain race with idea's. Hope you like it and hopefully it isn't to illiterate, or confusing. I'm trying a come back, see you guys next time and stay safe during these hard times.**

* * *

"Hey Pep, How is everything…" Finn is greeted with garlic and other assortments that are ritualistic in warding off all kinds of different beings like monsters, demons, and ghosts. Peppermint then hisses at him as Huntress bonks Peppermint on his head.

"He's real." She says emotionless as he looked at Finn with shock. "We need to report this to Bubblegum immediately."

"Hold on a minute. Is this Ice King?" He asks before letting them proceed. Peppermint Butler remembers being told that Bubblegum has seen the original Ice King as he was a professor type, but him looking as he was didn't go with the description he was once given. Simon had long, yet short white hair and sapphire blue eyes. His skin was pale and almost a light blue.

"Yes Pep, it's us. I'm me and this is Simon. Just a Simon who has become an actual elemental instead of just the imitation of one using the wishing crown." Finn said as the others looked at him in a bit of astonishment. "What?... I needed to know the state everything is in, so I had Gunther fill me in on the way. Well that and a lot of other stuff."

"Look Peppermint Butler, you know she has to see this right away." Huntress said as he agreed and had them follow him. They all reached the gate which opened to a platform that used to be a staircase, but was converted into an elevator. "I missed the meeting again didn't I?" She asked.

"Yes, but it seems it was for a more pressing matter." Peppermint Butler replied. "Most of the runners went out to gain supplies for Bubblegum's project as others went to scout the mutants movements around Ooo."

"Is she here?" Huntress asked as she turned her head slightly looking at Simon who was speaking to Finn and Rattleballs.

"No, she went out to find viable soil for the experiment." Peppermint knew that she was talking about Marceline. She was sometimes being overheard speaking to both Finn and Simon as if they were right there with her. Simon was the main one, but the fact that she would see and speak to them as if they were present was concerning. Bubblegum would pull her back into reality, but she would relapse if it wasn't the medicine Bubblegum created for her delusions.

* * *

Lately the medicine has been warring off and when she has her delusions she becomes angry at the awareness that she knows it isn't real. Sometimes she would strike the hallucinations, but one time when she did, it felt solid. The stinging in her fist and warmth on her body pulled her back to reality and all she saw was bubblegum hugging her on the ground with a piece of her shoulder missing and her lab looked like a tornado formed within it.

Since Bubblegum was made out of bubblegum. She was able to just place in more of the material to heal her physical body. Even though this was simple to her, Marceline still couldn't forgive herself for hurting her. From that day onward whenever she saw Simon or Finn. She would ignore them and continue whatever she was doing. Sometimes she would ask her closest friends such as Bubblegum, Jake, Peppermint Butler, or Huntress Wizard to confirm whether some things were real or not, just so she could shock herself back to reality. Whenever it happened she would ask Bubblegum for another treatment.

* * *

"Well what about Jake?" Huntress asked to check.

"He should be arriving in the Mystery Mountains Cave Mine with his group about now." Peppermint answered. Finn overheard the last part and wasn't really disappointed. He just heard Jake is still alive and well enough to go out on missions. That was all he needed to hear to not worry.

They reached a stop as lights flashed above a huge hangar doorway that was about two feet thick with metal. The crease in the middle began to open up as everyone quieted down due to the hangar doors opening up to reveal a beautiful and absolutely breathtaking sight of an underground subterranean city of all different kinds of citizens. Candy, Fire, Slime, Mountain, and many others all lived here and the main Hangar entrance showed the market district. The markets were all around and even in the walls from floor to high up.

The citizens seemed to be making use of the space given to them and more surprisingly the people all lived together seamlessly without any problem. They show differences, but only in appearance as everything is integrated so calmly together it was almost as if they've been down here living together for ages.

Finn finally tears his eyes away from the amazing sight and looks downward as he sees something coming towards him. It was cutting the crowd almost like a rock cutting through waves of gushing water. A white lab coat barely hangs on after all the running and rushing, and broken glasses that are being held since they fell off and broke due to the rush.

The sight becomes more clear as Princess Bubblegum finally comes into focus and Finn smiles. He was thinking a simple greeting would be normal, but before he could say the usual 'Sup, PB' he was tackled back hitting Simon as they both fell to the ground. His mind finally caught up to what just happened as he looked down to see the pink haired princess that made him think only of saying one thing.

"I'm sorry for being so late PB… I'm back." He said as her grip tightened around his waist and her hand closed tightly around Simon's shirt. She looks up and agrees with a cute smile and tears that would stain his shirt. She then buries her face back in his chest and turns to have her ear against him so she could hear his heartbeat which she felt was soothing.

Huntress on the side crossed her arms and cleared her throat loudly as Bubblegum opened her eyes and remembered she was in front of everyone. "Oh… I'm sorry Finn, it's just been so long since I've seen you." She said as she stood up and collected herself. She wiped away the tears and straightened her clothing. She then requested that everyone follow her to a nearby meeting room that was used for some of the markets for product development.

* * *

As they were heading into the room Bubblegum held the door for them to enter and felt it before, but since she was so excited by Finn she barely caught on to the feeling that irradiated off of Simon. She could feel the elemental power within him like she has felt with Phoebe and Slime Princess.

The blast of corruption was filled with all kinds of magic and distortion that would destroy the balance of natural laws. Candy, Fire, Slime, and Ice are the basic elements of Ooo. Due to the abnormalities brought upon Ooo by Golb and his corruption, the natural laws of Ooo have taken measures to bring back balance. This is why after the blast Bubblegum, Phoebe, and Slime Princess have gained a boost in their overall power and control with their element.

Just without Pim, their control and power was lacking perfection. They knew their power could go further, but they must all be together. Due to this and their belief that Pim was either frozen somewhere or dead. They had some scavengers sent to the Ice Kingdom, but nothing came up due to Gunther's misdirection of her lair. The other option they had was screening citizens of all kingdoms and hid it by saying it was for mutation checks due to seals being breached around the bunker.

Bubblegum felt lighter and could tell this was due to Simon being a full fledged elemental instead of using the crown. She had to find out how this all happened and thoroughly had them explain everything to her. What she was hearing was shocking in many ways, but what stood out the most was that Pim was alive and not only that.

'I didn't even know there was a possibility to voluntarily pass on the elemental power. Even so, from what they're telling me. The crown was able to imitate the Ice Element fully due to using Golb as a kind of catalyst. Using his body and corruption as fuel to make Betty's wish come true.' Bubblegum's thoughts were racing and couldn't help but love all the missing information she has been looking for.

After the briefing, Huntress apologized to Bubblegum as well for not being present for such an important meeting. Bubblegum had no qualms as she understood and showed support for the reason she didn't attend the meeting. When everything was cleared up Bubblegum filled in Finn and Simon with everything they've missed.

When she was finished Finn requested he see his own grave. She could only figure that he really just wanted to see Fern's and pay his respect. Finn knew that after awakening from the dream that something was off with Fern. He understood that it had to be that he wouldn't be able to live for much longer without the source of his power which was the demon that the grass wizard made.

Bubblegum agreed and took Finn, Simon, and Huntress down to the cemetery block. As they walk in, the first thing visible is Finn's shrine of swords made of his own used weapons over the years, and accompanied with photos of many adventures and portraits with friends. To the right was Simon's that had photos of him and Betty that were found with Marceline as well as pictures of them together and when Finn and Jake would sometimes have Simon over to the tree house.

To the left of those was Ferns shrine. Not many pictures but a small plant that bloomed at the top of his gravestone. The roots were long and surrounded the shrine that was made for him. When Finn saw this he immediately walked over to it as he kneeled down and placed his hand upon the gravestone. He felt bad for not coming sooner to help, but he was also happy that Fern was able to go in the way he most wanted to. Being the hero he truly was.

No one noticed the roots reaction to when Finn touched the gravestone. The plant was made from Fern's own last remaining seed. It was dosed in a massive amount of corruption due to the blast, but was able to adapt and live without contracting any kind of mutagen that could harm anyone in the bunker so it was replanted on his shrine to honor his heroism.

"Finn." Simon called out. He held his hand out flat in front of him and created a thin disk. He handed it to Finn and as soon as it touched his palm it melted into crystal clear water.

"Thank you Simon." Finn said as he turned to pour the water within his palm onto Fern's plant as it reacted immediately and latched onto Finn's left wrist. He winced as it slightly dug into his wrist and stopped. Bubblegum grabbed his hand and looked closely at it. It seemed that it was almost returning to him once again.

"Follow me, right now." Bubblegum said as she pretty much dragged Finn the whole time to her lab. Simon took one last look at his grave as he looked at the flours that were left upon it. He knew that looking at them and all the ones that were dried up was due to Marceline regularly visiting it.

They reached the lab and right away Bubblegum ordered Finn to place his left hand upon a machine that had a kind of pedestal to place limbs upon. Overhead was a huge lens light being controlled by a computer beside the machine. "Ughh… PB, what is this thing?" Finn asks out of paranoid curiosity.

"It's perfectly fine Finn. This is going to take a picture of your arm and show what's going on under the skin." She said as the X-ray Machine made a sound as she had him turn his arm around for another picture. When the process was finished she went over to the side pulling out a long film that recorded the photos of his arm. "Now we can see if whatever it's doing isn't harmful to you in any way."

As she reviewed the photos within another machine that showed the X-ray sheets. Both Bubblegum and Simon reviewed the X-rays on the screen. "It seems to have burrow just far enough to slightly puncture his vein. It seems harmless from what I can tell." Simon said as Bubblegum agreed.

"It seems to be using you for nutrients. In some way it is still alive and has only reacted in such a way to you." Bubblegum says as she examines Finn's wrist. "I would like to check you on a daily basis to make sure it doesn't become harmful to you. For now you should probably rest since the whole frozen in ice for three years is sure to make you feel drained." She suggests.

"Well it does feel like i've been awake for two days. I feel like from back in the battle and being unfrozen was just the continuation of a single long day." Finn said as he was getting a similar response from Simon.

"I would like Simon to help me out, so if you don't mind I can provide you a personal lab next to mine so you may help me with my experiments on growing sustainable crops for all the citizens here." Bubblegum suggested to see if Simon would also help with a treatment to help Marceline.

"I would love to help." He agreed due to realizing what she really was after.

"Great! Now the only matter is finding Finn a place, but if i remember we are still having problems securing a new area for construction of a new block due to some recent attacks." Bubblegum said as it concerned Finn.

"Attacks?" Finn asked for clarification.

"On the surface. We send out a small team to mark a new area for a block construction underground. I was able to create rods that are able to harden matter that is within its range." She said as he was confused. "Outlining an area using these rods will harden the dirt to be as hard as stone. Making sure that cave ins are an impossibility, but due to mutants roaming around aimlessly makes it hard to secure certain areas. When we are able to handle the hardening then we will build a new block housing and you can get one of those."

"He can just stay at my place for the time being." Huntress suggested. "I barely use it since i'm always out scouting."

"That would be great. How about it Finn?" Bubblegum asked.

"Woah, hold on. Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?" Finn asked as his hand was raised to show some defense.

"I don't think you would be imposing. If you don't want to be there then…" Huntress said before getting interrupted.

"No, no, no. I was just making sure it was okay." He said.

"I was the one who suggested it." She said as she looked away for a moment.

Bubblegum could see how Finn was acting around Huntress, but she's never seen Huntress like this before. Usually Huntress was always emotionless with her speech and gestures, but for some reason Bubblegum could tell that Huntress was showing a kind of embarrassed demeanor.

Huntress began to lead Finn to her appointed home within the bunker before they were stopped by an alarm. Bubblegum looked over to her computer and a video feed opened up with Peppermint Butler on the other end. "Princess, we have received two distress calls. One is from a scavenger team in Hamburger Hills Cemetery, and the other seems to be Jake at the Mystery Mountains Cave Mine." Peppermint Butler reported.

"PB!" Finn called out as she looked over to him. She could tell exactly what he wanted just by his body language.

"No, we just got you back, and you said it yourself. You feel drained and you need rest." She said as she tried to refuse his request. Yet, she could tell that if she didn't let him go, then he will find a way to go. "I get why, but you can trust my warriors."

"PB, just let me go see my brother." Finns said as she tried to keep him here and safe, but she knew he had to go. She agreed to it and gave him the tools he need by using her own developed 3d printers that were able to print out materials made out of Tungsten and Carbon Fiber equipment.

Carbon Fiber was used for movement in joints and tungsten was incredibly hard. Plus both were light weighted. Suits were specially made to combat the acid and irradiation that comes from mutants.

* * *

The sound of screaming metal and flaring lights as the gate opens up reveals Huntress Wizard in her usual attire with a restock of metallic arrows and a pack for supplies. Beside her is a suited up, toe to neck in a suit that is able to change and become transparent. The new underlining clothing of his new Grey shirt and Brown shorts with a leather strap across his chest holding his pack with all his supplies and new healing potions that are provided by the Wizard Kingdom. (Distant Lands new clothing.)

"I won't lie. I'm pretty jealous right now." Huntress said as she looked over at him. Finn held up his right arm revealing a tungsten metal hard with realistic fingers. He is able to open and close his hands while a new function of being able to individually move every finger independently was amazing to him.

"Well I need something awesome to have your back, right?" He said as she looked away when he said that. 'Is it because we haven't seen each other in a long time. Am I being weird somehow?' He was trying to figure out why she was seeming reluctant in a way. "Well I guess this'll be like old times, huh."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Huntress replies as she looks down in remembrance of when they hunted together at times.

"Let the hunt begin." Finn says as his fist clenched and they set off for Mystery Mountains.

* * *

Away from the Candy Kingdom on a small island. Digging sounds are heard as a dirt pile is seen beside the giant hole in the ground. *Phew* "That was some hard work, but I guess I found what Bonnibel was describing. Dirt mostly all looks the same, but this one seems to fit her description, right Simon." She says as she looks over Simon sitting on a rock. "I like the company Simon. It just sucks though."

"Why is that Marcy?" He asked.

"Because I know you're not real." She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. She grabs some water and downs one immediately.

"Remember what I told you about imagination when you were little Marcy?" He asked another question as he walked over to her.

"Don't!" She shouted.

"Who's to say…"

"Shut it! You're not Simon!" She shouted again as she closed her ears waiting for the pill to take effect.

"C'mon Marcy, you remember, because if you didn't how would I. Who's to say that this world is real? Who's to say your imagination isn't the real world." He said as he began to fade away. "Who's to say that reality is what's real?"

"They are the ones who aren't real. For I make my world… Reality." She says aloud as he fades out of existence. Words meant to show her that this world which is sometimes ugly, can never take the view of beauty from her soul. "Marcy if you can imagine it, then you can make the world of your dreams.' These ever longing words were meant to give hope to a child in need, yet such words could be that very child's despair.


End file.
